Chasing the Blade
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: While in Ionia tracking down a band of Noxians, Quinn comes across a Sacred Sword. (My twist on the Enduring Blade skin) One-shot.


**Chasing the Blade**

* * *

The beautiful countryside of Ionia was astounding to Quinn, who had never really left Demacia until about a week ago. Her long voyage from her hometown to the beautiful mysterious land was more fulfilling than she could have ever hoped for. A man on the boat was kind enough to even loan her a book about Ionia's fairytales and myths. However, the scout wasn't sure when she would ever see that man again to give him back his book. Nevertheless, Quinn was always eager to read. As she stood above the emerald-green hills and looked down at the meadow, she remembered why she was here.

It was another mission for the King of Demacia: find a camp of Noxians hiding in Ionia and wait for further details. The scout was already bored of chasing Noxians around but she had to do it. Word had gotten to her kingdom that Noxus was planning a sneak attack in Ionia once again. Why they'd want to disturb this peaceful land was behind her understanding.

However, as for now, Quinn had to make a camp for herself. Her feet carefully slid down the steep hill down into the wildflowers. Honeybees and butterflies scattered around as she trekked through. It smelled wonderful and listening to the birds chirping was like having her own personal concert. Her golden eyes gazed up at the trees while she walked under them. Quinn spotted her companion flying just above her. No doubt he was making sure she wasn't going to be attacked. The Demacian was worried— there were no enemies in sight.

Quinn turned her attention back to the thick forest she was now walking through. She could hear more wildlife around her. A buck warned nearby doe that a potential predator was passing by their grazing spot. The Demacian happily have them a wave as she stepped in front of them. The deer kept a cautious gaze on her before returning back to eating the green grass.

The scout heard the sound of water just a few yards away. As she kept going forward, she came across a narrow stream. Quinn hopped over the running water with ease, her boots clicking on the rocks. She balanced herself on the stones, playfully jumping from one to the next. The Demacian looked down the stream, noting how it collected all at a lake she saw further down.

Quinn jumped back to the grass as she trailed along the stream. She gazed on in awe at the waterfall dumping water into the large lake. A rainbow appeared as the water came crashing down. The scout pulled her canteen from her satchel and unscrewed the top. She held it upside down, realizing that she was out of drinking water. Quinn walked over to the edge of the lake and dipped her canteen underneath the surface. Bubbles appeared as water filled the silver bottle and Quinn quickly recapped it.

Her eyes noticed something in the middle of the lake. Something was moving but when she looked up it was gone. She noticed cranes on the other side of the lake and assumed one had caught her attention. However, she doubted that the large bird could have flew away faster than she could look up. Something fast— and possibly dangerous— was near. She was on her toes now.

Quinn got up from her knees and decided she was going to camp near the lake. Brushing grass off her knee pads, she looked up at Valor. She put her canteen back into her satchel and headed for shade underneath a huge cherry blossom tree. The scout whistled for Valor to come down from the skies for a break. He immediately swooped down into the branches and picked at his feathers.

"I know that armor can get uncomfortable sometimes, Val." Quinn said to her partner. The eagle scratched underneath the straps with his jagged beak. She reached into her bag again and retrieved a cracker. Her partner was known for eating raw meats but he liked the occasional domestic pet snack. Quinn held it up, taking his attention away from his armor.

Valor flew down, attacking the cracker like he would a fish. He flew into the tree again and swallowed the biscuit whole. The eagle waited for his partner to reach into her bag for another. Quinn giggled as she counted her fingers. She dropped down near the trunk, stretching out her legs underneath the shade.

"One of these days, you're going to take one of my fingers with you, Valor." Quinn joked.

The scout looked through her bag again. Her hand finding the spine of a book. With a smile, she pulled it out. It was the book that man from the voyage loaned her. Her fingers found the page she last left off. Her feather bookmark was near the middle of the book— she had a long time to read. She got herself comfortable before she continued where she left off.

"The tales of the Sacred Swords," Quinn read aloud. Her golden eyes glanced up to Valor, knowing he was listening. "The stories regarding the Swords are all different but all have the same meaning. The Spirits of the Swords were beings in their past lives locked into a weapon. Now seen as goddesses and gods, they are regarded as guardians to Ionia. Huh, seems interesting doesn't, Val?

"One of these guardians is named Talon, the Enduring Blade." Quinn gazed at the illustrated portrait of the guardian. She was entranced by his silver eyes and ivory hair. He held a long katana in his right hand, the picture showing him slicing through enemies. Her finger traced over the yellowed pages, "Gruesome yet graceful." Quinn heard Valor above her caw. "I know he's just a fairytale, mister. I can't think he looks a bit… handsome?

"Where was I?" The Demacian continued, "Talon was one of Ionia's fiercest warriors. Tales tell of him cutting down twenty enemies at once. However, even mortal men meet their match at some point, and Talon met his at the end of a warlord's axe. The Enduring Blade's strong will kept him from passing and it was held in his famous sword. It wasn't until his village was being attacked is when he made his grand return as a Sacred Sword Guardian. Talon avenged his death and is said to appear whenever enemies make their return, attacking unarmed Ionians."

Just then there was a snap behind Quinn. She hopped up, tossing the book and grabbing her crossbow. The scout tumbled from her hiding spot and aimed her weapon at the mysterious sound. However, only leaves fluttered downward. Confused, Quinn scratched underneath her helmet. She sighed as she walked back over to her book now lying in dirt face down.

"Ah, I lost my spot…" She groaned while picking up the novel from the ground.

"I think you left off on Talon's grand reappearance." A deep voice said from above her.

Quinn gasped loudly while pointing her crossbow up into the tree. To her astonishment, there was a unknown man sitting on a branch right beside Valor. The man was grinning down at the Demacian while the eagle let him scratch underneath it's armor. Quinn lowered her weapon at the man she recognized from the book.

"W-W-What?"

"Go on… I want to hear what my people have written about me." Talon said, gesturing to the book in her hand.

"Wait. You're Talon… The Enduring Blade… The Sacred Sword!" Quinn shouted. "You're not real! You're a fairytale!" The Demacian pointed at the book "You're supposed to be in here!" Talon looked down at his traditional Ionian robes with a smirk. He raised his leg up, resting it on the branch before staring back down at the scout.

"I seem to be real." Talon dropped down a few feet down to the dirt with grace. His cloak was tipped with silver blades and it kicked up leaves into the air. Quinn blushed as his face came close to her own. His finger grazed under her chin, "What do you think?"

"Were you listening to me read?" The Demacian's golden eyes narrowed at the man. "Wait, were you watching me too?"

"I watch all who enter my land…" The Enduring Blade became suddenly serious. His silver eyes narrowed in anger, "Where is it that you come from? You're garb doesn't come off as menacing."

"I'm from Demacia." Quinn proudly said, showing him her emblem pinned to her coat just over her heart. The Ionian looked over the unfamiliar symbol, his hand tracing over the engraved wings. "I am Quinn, one part of the Demacian Elite. I fight for justice and protection of my homeland." She started, noticing the corner of Talon's lip turning upward. "I'm not here to harm anyone."

"Then what are you doing in my land?" He inquired.

"Demacia's mortal enemies, Noxus, is planning to attack." Quinn explained, "I'm here to follow them and see what they are doing."

"But not kill them?" The Enduring Blade asked, his voiced getting dark.

Sudden gunfire went off in the distance, making both fighters look off to where it came from. Quinn glanced back at Talon, who was walking off towards the sound. His hand gripped the hilt of his blade. Just as she started to follow him, and ethereal blade appeared underneath her boots and lifted her off the ground. Fearing that she was going to fall, she grabbed onto Talon's long sleeve. He looked over his shoulder at her before the blade jetted off for the dangerous sound.

Quinn noticed Talon's hand gripping on her forearm.

The two fighters came near an opening deeper in the forest. Five men were setting up tents and opening crates while chatting amongst themselves. Quinn could feel Talon's grip on her tightening in anger. The scout watched one man open a crate, seeing a week's worth of food stored inside. How long were they planning to stay here? Another man walked over and stuck his fat hand into the crate.

"Oi, ya think the village we saw on the way here is worth anything?" One man asked another while cracking open a can of ale. He grossly chugged it down with as much grace as a pig.

"No harm in checking out the place," He answered back. His eyes gleamed with malicious intent, "We could find some booty… and some booty... if you men know what I mean."

"Never had an Ionian woman before…" A giant man with a mace thought aloud. The group of men all burst into a disgusting laughter.

"Noxians," Quinn sneered. "And these men are especially disgusting."

"I heard from one of the taverns back in Noxus that Ionian women…" Quinn closed her ears from the locker-room talk. She looked up at Talon, who was now furious.

"I can't let them touch my people!" Talon growled while dashing out into the clearing. Not knowing what came over her, Quinn followed. The once laughing men were now silent as they glared at the intruders. They circled around the Ionian and Demacian.

"Oi, and who are you?"

"Hey, that girl's a dirty Demacian!"

"Grab her!"

Two men lunged for Quinn, who easily tumbled away, making them all crash into each other. The dizzy men stumbled for Quinn while the other three went for Talon. With a swift kick to the head, Quinn managed to knock out one man. She loaded her crossbow and shot a full round into the other man's head. Panting and covered in sweat, the Demacian looked over her shoulder to Talon. The remaining Noxians circled around the Enduring Blade.

Quinn watched in amazement as Talon's blade swept over the men. Blood splattered over the bushes, turning them from a deep green to a unsettling red. With the blink of an eye, a volley of swords tore through two men trying to flank Talon from behind. Quinn dropped to the ground to dodge them as they flew over her head. Their fleshed ripped but the Enduring Blade remained focused. As Talon tried to flick the blood on his sword, another Noxian came from behind the crates with a mace. He lifted it over his head while charging at Talon. Faster than Quinn could keep up with, Talon's sword stopped it from coming down on him. Starting to overpower the Sacred Sword, the Noxian snickered as he pressed his weight on the mace. Quinn grabbed her crossbow, loaded arrows into it, and aimed at the hulking Noxian.

Aiming with one eye closed, the scout shot a full round into the Noxian's chest and head. With a gurgling scream, the giant man dropped to his knees. The fighters heard him curse the Ionian one last time before dropping dead. The scout got up from the dirt, carefully approaching the Enduring Blade. He kicked off the dead man from his katana before he turned to Quinn. Blood was splashed over his fair face. The scout's feet stopped suddenly at the sight of him. Talon's silver eyes blinked as she gazed upon the Demacian woman. He walked over, placing one hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for assisting me, Quinn." He whispered in her ear.

"A-Anytime…" She stuttered.

"Maybe we will come across each other again…" Talon said. He placed a kiss on her cheek before pulling away. Another ethereal blade appeared under his feet. Quinn watched as the swords and their guardian disappeared into cherry blossoms.

* * *

 _I wrote this at 4 in the morning when I saw the new Talon skin. I'm not too sure if all the Sacred Swords have connected lore but I would love to think that Talon was a guardian of Ionia. ( I would love to see more of Enduring Blade Talon and Quinn from someone other than me... )  
_


End file.
